Pagi itu
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Setiap pagi ia melihatnya termenung sendiri. Apa yang ia pikirkan?


Yay!!

Saya menjawab tantangan anda Tuan Nadh!

SasukexfemNaru!

Semuanya gara-gara lagu Kimi monogatari n Blue birdnya (bukan nama taxi!) Naruto!

Padahal lagi ngelanjutin chapter kemaren tapi gak papa yawdah mama ajah! Hehehe

Disclaimer: Tuan Kishi…. Pinjem yaaa! *gaya seksi* yaaaa…

*disambit pake remot tipi*

( Tuan Kishi kehilangan mudnya dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis cerita Naruto! Lha?!! Becanda!)

Okeh ayo kita mulay ajah!!

* * *

_Aoi_

_Aoi_

_Ano sora…_

Salah satu Halte Bus dikonoha.

Pagi hari.

Penuh dengan siswa Yayasan Konoha..

Karena hanya bus ini yang mengarah kesekolah mereka.

Siswa-siswi bercampur menjadi satu dibawah halte bus kecil itu.

Tergantung jelas dikepala masing-masing kegiatan yang kan mereka kerjakan nanti.

Salah seorang dari mereka adalah Uzumaki Naru.

Siswi tahun pertama SMA Konoha.

Menatap redup keadaan sekitarnya,

--_ Langit… Begitu biru…_

_Aku benci…._

Bus Kuning itu datang perlahan.

Saat menghampiri bibir halte.

Dan membuka pintu badan bus.

Dengan segera puluhan siswa masuk kedalamnya dengan cepat.

Meninggalkan Uzumaki Naru yang,

Sudah terjatuh ditanah

--_ Aku benci… Langit biru_

Bus itu meninggalkannya lagi,

Seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Mata itu menatap redup sekitarnya.

Bus yang kedua akan datang sekitar 15 menit dari sekarang.

Ia menghela napas perlahan,

Berdiri meninggalkan gumpalan debu yang tadi didudukinya.

Berjalan gontai kearah barisan kursi memanjang dibawah atap bus.

Ia tidak sendiri,

Ada orang lain.

Seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Seorang pria berseragam SMA Konoha.

Seorang pria cuek yang mendengarkan dentuman musik melalui earphone.

Seorang pria yang memiliki wajah sempurna.

Seorang pria yang kini menatapnya.

-- _Langit itu… Aku benci! _

Naru tidak menggubris tatapan pria itu,

Ia memilih duduk dengan tenang dikursi panjang.

Mengambil jarak sekitar 2 meter dari sang pria,

Tapi hatinya berkecamuk.

Kenapa ada orang lain selain aku disini?

Biasanya aku hanya sendirian disini?

Terlihat dari tampangnya,

Ia Pasti anak orang kaya.

Kenapa dia ada disini?

Naru membiarkan perasaannya mengembang sendiri.

Tanpa sadar sudah 15 menit terlewati,

Bus kuning lainnya datang menghampiri.

Naru tersentak saat menoleh,

Pria itu sudah tak ada disana.

Pria itu telah masuk didalam bus.

Naru bergegas masuk.

-- _Langit biru…. _

Naru mengambil pegangan didalam bus itu,

Ia lebih menyukai berdiri daripada duduk dikursi bus.

Ia lebih menyukainya,

Karena dari situ langit biru tidak akan terlihat.

Bus mulai meninggalkan halte dan memulai perjalanan menuju Yayasan Konoha dengan perlahan.

Ia melupakan pria itu.

* * *

Pulang Sekolah.

Naru lebih suka berjalan menuju apartemennya

Karena ia ingin menikmati langit sore

Langit sore

-- _Seakan merahnya langit itu membakar semua biru_

Matanya menatap langit sore dengan redup

Tanpa disadarinya,

Ada sesosok manusia yang juga sedang berjalan didepannya.

BUK!

"Punya mata gak sih lo!"

"Maaf…"

Naru melemah dan meminta maaf,

Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Huh… Kalo lo suka liat langit, ada tempat bagus diatas Jalan sana!"

"…."

Naru tercengang

Dari mana dia tahu?

Kesenangangku melihat langit sore?

"Bengong lagi…Parah lo.."

"Te-teri.."

"Teri nasi! Udah deh gak usah basa-basi mendingan lo lihat langit di sana daripada jalan sambil mangap ntar bukan orang lagi yang lo tabrak tapi truk!"

Orang beranjak meninggalkan Naru yang masih tercengang.

"Te-terima kasih"

Naru mengangkat wajahnya.

Berusaha mengenali suara seorang pria yang ia tabrak.

Orang itu telah berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Orang itu hanya meninggalkan siluet hitam yang tak mampu ditembus mata Naru.

-- _Aneh sekali…. Langit merah…. Apa ini takdir lagi? Kehilangan lagi seperti dulu?_

Naru benar-benar mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh orang misterius itu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah jalan bertanjak yang sangat melelahkan.

Tetapi,

-- _Ternyata jalan ini…_

Bukan seperti tanjakan pada umumnya , jalan itu berakhir pada view terluas dikota konoha. Ini adalah tanjakan tertinggi di Konoha yang ujungnya memperlihatkan semua hal yang ada disana.

Termasuk luasnya langit merah.

Naru tersenyum.

Pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan bahagia

Ia berdiri diujung garis pembatas antara jalan dengan jurang yang mengarah pada jalan dibawahnya.

Mata masih redup.

Mengawasi langit merah yang perlahan ditelan oleh kelam biru.

-- _Biru itu… mengambil semua hal baik dariku…_

Naru menunduk pasrah kearah pembatas jalan

Matanya tertuju pada secarik kertas yang tampak sengaja ditempel disana.

Tangan panjang itu mengambil kertas dan membaca isi didalamnya

Terdapat beberapa baris tulisan tangan.

**Indah Bukan?**

**Lebih indah jika**

**Kita melihatnya **

**Bersama **

Naru tersenyum lagi,

Tersenyum pahit.

-- _Rencana apa lagi ini Tuhan? Sebegitu bencinya Engkau padaku? Kau berikan aku kesempatan tapi kau tarik lagi dengan Paksa._

Kaki itu berjalan menjauhi bibir jurang.

Dipaksanya berjalan,

Karena ia ingin melompat dari sana.

Menghilang segera dari dunia.

Sekali lagi,

Langit merah telah berganti menjadi Selimut Malam yang siap menina-bobokan para pendongeng kehidupan dibawahnya.

Ia berjanji.

Tidak akan pergi kesana lagi.

* * *

Sudah lewat 2 minggu semenjak peristiwa kemunculan seorang pria di Halte Bus yang selalu terlambat bersama Naru.

Naru tahu namanya dari sapaan siswa lain dari tahun ketiga Yayasan Konoha.

Naru tahu kebiasaannya dari gerak-geriknya.

Naru tahu kalau itu Uchiha Sasuke.

Naru tahu bahwa perasaannya harus dibuang jauh-jauh.

Karena…

-- _Sudah cukup banyak aku kehilangan…. Karena langit biru…_

Tanpa bicara mereka seperti terhubung.

Naru ingin membuang jauh-jauh sebuah perasaan yang membuncah keluar saat melihat pria itu termenung menunggu bersamanya diatap yang sama.

Pria itu , benar-benar menarik perhatiannya.

Bukan dari wajahnya.

Tetapi dari tingkah lakunya,

Yang seperti mengistimewakan Naru.

Memberi tisu saat ia tertumpah es dari seorang anak kecil.

Meminjamkannya jaket saat hujan meski ditolak Naru.

Memberitahukan pukul berapa walaupun Naru tidak bertanya.

Dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Membuat Naru merasa istimewa.

Membuatnya semakin benci pada langit biru.

Membuatnya membenci takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya untuk kesekian kali.

Hari ini hujan sangat deras.

Naru malas sekali pergi kesekolah,

Tapi hari ini ada pelajaran yang jika tidak masuk sekali.

Maka keseluruhan nilai akan menghilang dengan cepat.

Diraihnya sebuah payung transparan.

Dijejakinya jalan becek dengan cepat.

Menatap redup halte bus didepannya.

Bus kuning itu telah berjalan meninggalkan Naru,

Sebelum ia sampai dihalte.

Ia sengaja.

Agar tidak melihat pria itu lagi.

Ia menghela napas lega saat melihat kursi panjang di Halte Bus itu kosong.

Mata itu redup menatap langit, yang pasrah ditutupi oleh awan hitam.

Naru tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci langit biru?"

Tersentak.

Payung yang dipegang Naru jatuh ketanah.

Membiarkan dirinya basah dibawah tetes hujan.

-- _Apa ini hukuman Mu?_

Pria itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Berdiri dihadapannya.

Basah kuyup.

Menatap mata Naru dengan tajam.

Membuat Naru mengigil ketakutan dibawah pandangan pria itu.

Naru mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Bu…Bu"

"Bubur ayam! Aku tanya kenapa kamu membenci Langit biru?!"

Pria itu memotong perkataan Naru,

Naru benci orang yang menyela perkataannya.

"Bu…Bu..kan Urusan mu!!!"

"Kenapa itu bisa bukan urusan ku?!"

"Karena aku tidak kenal kamu! Kamu orang asing!"

"Baiklah! Aku Uchiha! Uchiha Sasuke! Aku tahu namamu, Uzumaki Naru siswi tahun pertama! Jadi sekarang kita sudah kenal kan?! Jadi itu sekarang urusan ku kan?!"

"Ta… Ta…"

"Tape singkong! Jawab dong!"

Pria itu membentak Naru dengan keras.

Naru tersentak lagi.

Mereka basah dibawah hujan.

Hujan itu tidak berhenti.

Seperti air mata Naru yang mengalir turun.

Matanya redup.

Lalu berbicara serak

"Karena…. Karena…"

"Karena apa! Bicara yang jelas !"

Pria itu seolah tidak mempunyai hati.

Ia ingin membaca semua emosi Naru.

Yang tidak pernah dilihatnya,

Kecuali emosi kesedihan, kesakitan dan redup.

Naru menangis lebih keras.

Lalu berteriak kencang,

"KARENA LANGIT BIRU SUDAH MENGAMBIL SEMUA ORANG DARIKUUUU!!!!"

Sekarang pria itu yang tersentak.

Mata Naru merah.

Benar-benar merah.

Seperti langit saat sore hari yang mengganti biru dengan merah.

Mata dipenuhi oleh air mata.

Memaksa keluar.

"A…aku…"

Pria itu terbata.

"Kamu Puas!!! Sekarang pergilah!! Sebelum kamu menghilang seperti yang lainnya!!!"

Naru berteriak lagi.

Hujan itu semakin deras.

Deras.

Seperti terhubung.

Pria itu merasakan kekosongan Naru.

"Kosong…"

"Naru…"

"Sepi…"

"Naru!"

"Pergilah…"

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah!"

"Oy…"

"PERGI!!!"

* * *

Hampa.

Wajah Naru hampa saat ia berdiri lemah didalam bus.

Pria itu masih berdiri didepan halte bus.

Basah kuyup.

Tertinggal bersama payungnya disana.

Hari itu masih hujan.

Masih mengguyur bumi dengan bernapsu.

Sama halnya dengan air mata Naru yang tidak berhenti mengalir.

Panas sekali.

Rasanya asin.

Melewati hidung dan mulut.

Mengalir turun melalui dagu.

Basah.

Diatas lantai bus itu.

Menyatu dengan tetesan dari baju Naru.

Air matanya membasahi seluruh wajah.

Sama seperti air hujan yang berusaha membasahi seluruh bumi.

-- _Cinta yang berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai_….

Naru tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Naru berusaha mengikari sebuah fakta.

Fakta bahwa Uzumaki Naru mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak pertama kali melihatnya di halte bus pagi itu.

_-- Karena itu aku benci langit biru…._

Bus itu merangkak meninggalkan halte bus.

Meninggalkan semua cinta Naru disana.

Ia bergetar.

-- _Aku tidak ingin memulai apa yang kutahu akan segera berakhir…_

Matanya semakin nanar.

Naru menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar.

-- _Aku tidak mampu melihatnya menghilang seperti yang lain…_

Gengamannya dipegangan bus semakin keras.

Dan tangannya yang bebas mengepal.

Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

-- _Aku mencintai mu…_

Air mata nya masih mengalir.

Seperti air hujan yang mengalir dikaca bus.

­-- _Aku benci langit biru…._

* * *

YAY!!!

Selesei dah ceritanya!!

Huhu!

Mohon doanya ya!

Otou-san ku lagi diopname dirumah sakit

Operasi Usus Buntu

Udahan sih Operasinya

Tapi gak tahan aja ngeliatnya kesakitan kayak getoh!

*curhat*

Hehe

Gimana nih pendapat anda semua atas ceritah saya?

Jelek ya…?

Hehehe….

Sayah maw bikin sekuwel nya tapi ntar kagak ada yang baca lagi!

Jadi menurut anda harus dibikin ato nggak?

Tolong direpiuw yaaa….

Kritik dan sarannya!

Makasih semuanya!!

Ai Shiteru Minna san!!

XD

Sebelumnya

Shirou mau minta maaf

Kalo chapter 4 berantakan getoh

Butekk!!!

Kalo ada yang mau… tolong kasih masukan buat saya yah!!!

XD!!!!!


End file.
